Fairy Turned Superhero?
by MOO2017
Summary: The team has just found Loki and the scepter...and a fairy? Now they have to find a way to stop Loki and help the fairy learn how to live in the human world. While trying not to fall in love with the innocent adorable girl. Read as she helps the team come together and fight bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark had been messing with the scepter for three hours, he couldn't quite understand it's power, and that was something he hated. Not understanding. He was about to give up when the scepter started to zap in color and than a blast shot out of it and slammed into the labs wall. He blinked in shock and looked to the once asleep Bruce to find him awake and staring at the ground in confusion and shock. "Watcha looking at, Big...Girl?" He stumbled with his words when he saw a girl laying on the ground naked. With wings.

"So she just appeared?" Steve Rogers questions skeptically. "Yes." Tony says rolling his eyes. "Loki's scepter started glitching and than out comes her." The team looked towards the girl laying on the medical bed in thought. "She's so small and dainty." Natasha says softly. "Like Tinker Bell" Bruce says smiling at the girl. "mmm" The girl moans and rolls over before slowly sitting up. She stretches and opens her eyes only to scream and shut them again, her fluttering quickly. "Hey, you're okay!" Bruce tells her softly, slowly grabbing her hand and patting it.

Her breathing slows down as she looks at the kind man with warm eyes. "Where am I?" She whispers and looks down at her body. She stands up abruptly and screams. "I have color!" The yell doesn't sound scared but excited. "Of course you do...why wouldn't you?" Steve asks her. "Because I use to be just grey, colorless...nature held the only color." She tells them while examining her pale skin and dark hair. She looks back at her wings and wiggles them, grinning at the sparkling clear color. "What are you?" Natasha asks while sitting on the bed next to her. "I'm a fairy." She tells her and then she leans forward to hug Natasha, "My name is Esmerelda." She says sweetly as she lets go and stands up. "I'm so large." She tells them giggling. The team looks at each other in amusement, the girl was small compared to most.

"Esmerelda." Steve says and waits until she looks up at him. "We are the Avengers. A team that was made to...help the world." She looks at him in confusion than smiles. "I know who you are, Captain America." She says as she looks around and touches everything. "Lost things. I've never seen them in person before!" She says as she wraps bandages around herself and Bruce has to laugh at how adorable she looks, even Natasha gives a smirk. "How do you know who we are?" Tony asks and unravels her from the fabric trap. She moves onto the tools and Bruce lunges forward as she picks up the scalpel and moves it towards her hand. "The one who created me told me." She tells them as she holds Bruce's wrist to examine his watch and tap on it. "I've only seen one of these once before, it was broken and so much bigger looking!" She laughs in awe.

"Who created you?" Steve asks and he blushes as her hands grab onto his belt and begin to undo it, he gently grabs her hands to stop her. The others smirk in amusement at his blushing face and her innocent naive looking one. Esmerelda points to the Scepter, "She did" and she pulls away from him look at Natasha's hair and examine the color of it. "It's so beautiful, like the color of a rose!" She tells Nat, who can't even be irritated with the touching, this girl was just innocently adorable. "She?" Tony questions her and smirks when she examines the arc reactor's glow through his shirt. "Mhm" She hums and taps it once and tilts her head as she felt the solidness of it through his shirt. "You're heart glows?" She asks in amazement.

Tony shakes his head before looking at the team. "We need to find Thor."

Natasha had dressed the girl in a pair of shields training sweatpants and a shirt. Both way to big for her, they even had to cut out holes for her wings to fit through the shirt. The girl was looking at everything on the ship in awe as they passed by, she made sure to tell everyone she walked pass hello and nobody could even look annoyed towards the girl, she was just to sweet. The rest of the group was already talking to Thor when they got there and the girl gasped as she saw him and ran to hug him, stumbling over the way to large clothes on the way. "Thor!" She cheered, "I know the most about you. She says that Loki has a lot of memories with you." Thor blinks at the small person in front of him. "Loki?" He questions. Esmerelda nods in answer. "My creator has been in his head, his thoughts. He thinks about you a lot." She tells him and gasps and she sees all the things in the room. She leans over a workers shoulder, he was playing a game on the computer and she watched in amazement as the pictures moved on the screen. "What is this?" She questions and taps on one of the keys, efficiently killing him and having his boss realize he wasn't working. The man shot a glare at the girl, but lost it quickly when she gave him a sheepish smile. He shook his head and actually started to work. She giggles and turns towards her team and saw they were still talking to each other.

She walks towards Steve, he had the most confusion and hurt in him, she wanted to comfort him in the only way she knew how. Affection. She hugged his side and grinned up at him when he looked down in confusion. He gave a sigh and shake of his head but smiled back and got back into the conversation. She huffed and looked around only to see a man dressed in all black with an..."A pirate!" She cried in horror and the others looked towards where she was pointing only to see Fury standing there in confusion and anger while looking at the girl.

Tony burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Esmerelda spun around in her chair as the team talked to Director Fury, or the pirate as Esmerelda screamed. They had a rough time explaining to her that pirates aren't really a thing anymore, they didn't have wooden ships, swords or eye patches. She finally relaxed once Thor who was holding her from her fright set her on the chair and she realized that it moved in circles.

"The teseract created it?" Fury questioned, his serious face becoming even more grim. "Her. Her name is Esmerelda." Tony snapped back, feeling oddly protective of the small woman. "Created her." Fury repeated with a nod. "We need to have her go into testing, she could be dangerous, she should be locked up for now." He continued. Esmerelda stopped spinning and shrunk into her seat. Locked away? Testing? Her creator talked about this, human's fear different.

"That shall not happen while I am here." Thor said standing up tall. The woman knew of Loki, knew that Loki still had pleasant memories that he thought of repeatedly. She was the only thing he had left to protect Loki, to help. It didn't help that she wove her way into hearts so easily. Tony also stood and came behind Esmerelda, his hand on her chair, fingertips brushing her shoulder. She relaxed once she felt his presence, he was the one that first found her, him and Bruce, those were her guardians in her mind. "Tony and I can continue to watch over her, make sure she is well, I don't think Esmerelda is here to harm anyone or anything." Bruce told Fury, the big guy seemed to calm more when she was around, she was pretty and kind in his eyes.

Fury looked at the group before him, all standing around Esmerelda looking protective and strong, like a team. He internally knew that the girl was good, she was the weight that kept the group grounded, they just didn't know it yet. "We'll watch over her, have complete resposibility, but she won't be taken while we are around." Steve said firmly, and with that Fury made his mind up. "Alright, but if anything happens, it will be on you." The group nodded and wandered off, Esmerelda holding Bruce's hand.

The group ended up splitting up soon after, Natasha taking Esmerelda to her room to clean up, the girl was amazed as Natasha pulled the brush through her long hair, closing her eyes in contentment. "What did you mean when you said you were colorless?" Natasha asked as she finished braiding Esmerelda's hair into a dutch braid. "Fairies aren't given color, our power and life is spent making sure nature is well and colorful." She stood up and Natasha had to smile at the small girl, the to large shirt fell over her shoulder and her wings sparkled in the light. "I'm a light fairy, I control the light to help nature, to wake the animals, help plants grown, make rainbows after it rains." She smiled as she morphed the light coming through the window into shapes. Natasha watched the girl, impressed, as she made a horse run around her.

The girl suddenly stopped, her body still, eyes closed and her face scrunched up in thought. "Why is Loki locked up?" She asks softly, her eyes opening in fear. "He isn't himself right now, he's not good." Nat explains. "It's what he wanted, he wanted to be locked up." Esmerelda whispered, eyes wide. "Bruce!" The girl than ran, Nat not far behind. They walked into the lab and saw the men arguing. Bruce grabbing the scepter, "Bruce!" Esme yelled and grabbed his arm. He looked to her, his eyes green but they slowly turned back to the warm brown as he saw her fear. The monitor then beeped and he set the scepter down. "Sorry guys, guess you'll have to wait to see the party trick." He muttered and she frowned as he walked closer to the window. "WAIT." She screamed as an explosion happened and she flew into the wall and she saw Bruce and Natasha go through the glass.

"Esmerelda!" Steve yells and helps her up, she shakily stands her arms bleeding from the scratches of the glass cutting into her skin. "Go with Tony, I'll be fine." She tells him strongly and for a second he pauses in shock, she sounded different, more mature. He pushed her hair behind her ear and nods once before running off. She shakes off the pain and her wings flutter as she flies through the broken window and down by Bruce and Natasha, the former now convulsing as his skin turned a dark shade of green. "Esme, he's turning, get out of here!" Nat yells and Esme looks to see her foot caught under a beam, she shakes her head and grabs it and heaves up, the beam moving with ease. Nat slipped out and grabbed onto Esme, both looking towards Bruce. But he wasn't Bruce anymore. He was much larger and muscular, his skin a dark shade of green, as were his eyes. He snarled as his eyes moved towards them. She huffed a breath of amazement.

"Beautiful."

"Run!"


End file.
